ulumi_ulrichxyumifandomcom-20200214-history
Ulumi (UlrichxYumi) Wiki
Welcome to the Ulumi (UlrichxYumi) Wiki This page is dedicated to the pair of CL/CLE Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama *Ulumi* Meeting These lovebirds met in a Pencak Silat class and got attracted to each other. The next day both were almost attacked by X.A.N.A. and Yumi ended up joining the Lyokowarriors. *Hints: -In the first episode "Teddygozilla" we have the first evidences: They blush at each other and share their first hug. -In the prequel have two intimate contacts and blushes. -In the "plot" called "Garage Kids" there was an intimate scene between them. -Ulrich gave her a rose. -They hold hands. -Their friends supports them. -Yumi's little brother, Hiroki, supports them, too. -They almost kissed in Lyoko "Episode 22: Routine". -When Yumi was trapped under a tree, Ulrich stayed with her all the time. When she "died" he cried and said: "I need you". -When Ulrich got lost, Yumi shouted angrily at Jérémie and cried in her room holding his cherry soda. -Odd called them "lovebirds" once. -When Ulrich was about to ask her out, he caught William flirting with her, thinking wrong. -Ulrich saved her from a crab in front of her family. -When Ulrich was cornered by wolves, Yumi was very worried and scared. -Although they stayed as "just friends", they obviously still have feelings for each other. -When both fell asleep in the lab, and Yumi woke up, she looked at him lovingly, and then when he woke up, she quickly recovered her composure. -Yumi said she was "Ulrich's girlfriend" and blushed, and quickly corrected herself. -Ulrich saved her from falling to the digital sea more than one time. -Ulrich forgot her birthday, and she gave him the cold shoulder. Then Ulrich "brought" her a gift and she forgave him with a kiss in the cheek. -Yumi confessed him that he didn't need to call her attention. And she kissed him on the forehead. -They were trapped in a hot room and took off their shirts. -Yumi was not amused with the "deal" he had to make with Sissi once. -Yumi saved Ulrich's diary from Sissi and he promised to "tell her someday". -Yumi has a photo of Ulrich in her diary. -When Ulrich reminded to Yumi that they were just friends and that he hasn't reasons to be jealous, she looked uncomfortable for a moment. -In the last episode of "Code Lyoko" Yumi hinted that they will have more "good moments" and both remembered some moments together. -There is some Ulumi in the CL comics, too. *Code Lyoko Evolution: -Yumi's actress is Mélanie Tran. She ships Ulumi. -Ulrich's actor is Quentin Merabet. He ships Ulumi. -The first episode: X.A.N.A 2.0 has a lot hints and scenes. In this episode basically Ulrich tries to confess his love to Yumi, but he just doesn't have good luck. We see that they still practice "Pencak Silat" together. When he was damaged by the clone, she was concerned about taking care of him. -In the second episode "Cortex", Yumi and Ulrich were lost temporarily and when they returned, Ulrich took her hand to let her know everything was ok. -In the four episode they look to each other lovely in Lyoko. -In the 5th episode "Rivalité" he saved her from William's spectre. -In the 6th episode "Soupçons" she needs his help. -In the 9th episode Yumi offers voluntary to an experiment, but Ulrich take it instead. Then in Lyoko, being the two alone, she asked him if he made it for her, while she was smiling tenderly to him. Later they are searching the spectre, then Yumi sees Jim approaching and suddenly she grabs his hand, Jim notices this and apologize for interrumpt them, then they release their hands embarrased. When Ulrich seems to lose all his energy and lies in the ground, Yumi runs to him scared, but he was kidding "a little bit". -In the 10th episode Ulrich had a dream with the first Ninjas' Attack, and appears images of Yumi. Yumi was sad after Ulrich told that he couldn't come with them to the mission. In the end Ulrich finds the time and encourages Yumi when she was alone against the Ninjas in Lyoko. They share a lovely glance at the end. -In the 11th episode Ulrich is nice to Yumi when they are about the scanners, and Odd notices this. -In the 14th episode, Yumi wrote a thing for literature class and she described a boy, Odd reads it in front of the group and Ulrich deduces that she was talking about him. He just keeps the negatives adjetives and gets mad and leaves the group, and Yumi gets sad as well. After, Yumi is desvirtualizated by herself and look for Ulrich, who is in his room. She stay in his door and admites that she was inspired by him, but he doesn't reply, then Yumi run aways and Ulrich opens the door and starts thinking about it. Yumi is going back to the others but Ulrich runs to her and again recriminates. They argue again but this time they are expressing their feelings and when she is about to leave, he says: "Wait" and he trips, which make Yumi smile. He starts to apologize and says: "I really don't want to lose you. You're the person that matters most to me, and I promise to make some efforts" and she says: "You are also the person that matters most to me" When he goes back to the lab after defeating the ninja, she smiles at Yumi and she smiles at him. -In the 17th episode, On Lyoko, Ulrich grabs Yumi's arm when they start to suffering a pain. -In the 25th episode, Yumi is looking for Ulrich after getting back from Lyoko; there is a spectre at Kadic. Then Ulrich is also looking for her and when she find him in the distance, runs towards him but the spectre grabs her. Ulrich finally saves her and when the spectre disappears he cuddles her tenderly. Latest activity Category:Browse